Embodiments of the invention generally relate to a control system of a rotary wing aircraft, and more particularly, to an elevator load alleviating control for a rotary wing aircraft.
A main rotor system of a rotary wing aircraft, including a main rotor shaft and hub, typically experiences greater forces and moments during certain maneuvers. For example, during pitch transient maneuvers, the main rotor system typically generates large pitch moments to overcome the stabilizing moment of a tail section of the rotary wing aircraft with a fixed tail and no elevator. As a result, relatively large moments are applied to the main rotor shaft and hub, which increases the aircraft structural requirements and weight. Also, higher loads, such as peak static and recurring fatigue loads, on aircraft components can decrease expected component life.
Therefore, a need exists to reduce loads on the main rotor system of a rotary wing aircraft while maintaining satisfactory flying qualities.